El Amor Comienza
by serenitychiva
Summary: Un amor de estudiantes, el primer amor de ambos. SxD Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Serena no soy popular en mi secundaria y creo que paso desapercibida por la gente creo que solo llego a ser conocida por Amy, Lita, Rey y Mina este es mi ultimo año creo que no es el mejor ni el peor nadie me molesta ni yo molesto bueno eso creí hasta regresando de vacaciones de navidad llego con mi mejor amiga Lita les cuento como es Lita.

Lita es como yo solo ella sabe todo de mí yo de ella si algo nos sucede creo que lo sabemos de inmediato es muy selectiva seria gracias a Amy y Mina la conocí desde primero si hacemos trabajos los hacemos juntas no nos gusta molestar jaja.

Amy: es mi cuñada se hizo novia de mi hermano Eig desde segundo ella es atrevida estudiosa y muy pero muy orgullosa avises me caí mal tanto orgullo es muy estresado bueno.

Mina: es una persona loca esta enamorada de Darien desde segundo pero ella es convenenciera y muy arrogante burlona y se cree la mas buena de todas.

Rey: según ella es rockera era pero es mas fresa que las mermeladas de fresa jaja es criticona y atosiga a la gente jamás lo creería pero hasta parece que esta enamorada de Amy nunca se separa de ella y odia que yo hable con Amy y eso que es mi cuñada jaja quiere que Amy ande con su hermano Richard pero la verdad nadie sabe de el solo una vez lo vi y es feo jaja pero bueno.

Ahora es mi turno yo soy Serena Tsukino soy seria apero a la vez dulce graciosa y no confió mucho en la gente dicen que soy fresa cuando en verdad soy mas normal que las demás jaja bueno eso creo no se jaja cuando encuentro alguien que es mi amiga le confió todo ella me puede contar todo y yo jamás lo revelare jaja bueno esa soy yo.

Darien Chiba: el llego en segundo es punk es muy atractivo es gracioso pero muy noviero sus mejores amigos son Neflyte y Malachite ellos son los chavos mas populares de la secundaria.

Neflyte: es un chavo risueño gracioso guapo y por que no decirlo inteligente.

Malachite: es un cavo rudo pero gracioso el no es inteligente pero guapo jamás se separan de Darien...

Esta historia comienza así regresamos a la secundaria después de navidad y año nuevo todos nos veíamos y nos preguntábamos que te regalaron clásico pero yo iba entrando a la secu con Lita cuando de repente mire hacia dirección y Darien se me quedo viendo raro jamás pensé que Darien me mirara tal vez tenia changos en la cara pero no tenia el gallito parado no creo bueno quien sabe eso decía yo Lita no lo percibió pero en clases todo era diferente el me observaba desde su asiento entre clases un día que Amy estaba hablando con mi hermano por teléfono le pregunte que si no se había percatado que Darien me observaba día con día

Yo: Oye Amy tu no te has dado cuenta de que Darien se me queda viendo

Amy: No pero a la que ha de ver es a Mina dicen que Darien esta súper clavado con ella ay Sere como piensas eso.

Yo: Ahí bueno es que pues si verdad jeje ay que tonta soy verdad

Amy pues claro que es eso

Después de esa llamada no volví a mencionar nada de eso a Amy pero Lita y yo no dejábamos de ver que Darien me miraba a mi de pronto un día Darien se me acerco me dijo que si le pasaba tonos e imágenes a su celular yo se lo di para que el viera lo que podía pasar y lo que quería

Después de media hora con mi celular se sentó aun lado mió

Darien: Oye Serena gracias si quieres te paso algunas canciones o videos

Yo: si... me... muestras los tonos... (Mas nerviosa no se podía jaja)

Darien: mira esta es de reggeton

Yo: este no me gusta el reggeton

Darien: A mi tampoco pero me las pasaron oye Sere no quieres esta es la de mi credo

Yo: Si esa si me gusta

Liíta: Oye Sere y tu novio ángel

Yo: (lita no que haces claro si me va a leerla mente pues no verdad) No se Lita mientras tanto Darien solo espero que se pasara la canción para

Darien: Ya serena ya se paso bueno gracias hasta luego

Yo: (Darien noooo) Lita que paso por que se fue

Lita: No lo se Sere

Unos cuantos minutos después.

Darien: Oye Sere no quieres este video

Yo: (Uhmmmm. pues no le ayo forma) este no gracias

Darien: segura son las piernas de Hotaru

Yo: ay Darien no gracias de verdad

Darien se va

Liíta: Sere que fue eso

Yo: No se lita ya no se nada

Pasaron los meses y Amy y Rey obligaron a Darien a andar con mina yo trate de que las miradas de Darien no me impresionaran pero nada todo era igual solo que Darien ahora andaba con Mina en marzo fueron los 15 de Mina Darien fue ebrio no sabia lo que hacia y lo único que querían era que se acabara la fiesta por que la fiesta fue un tremendo alboroto los papas de Mina no querían a Darien y todos miraban raro a Darien y después de los 15 Darien me dijo que si podían ir a mi casa tomar yo le dije que si se acabo la fiesta y Darien ebrio me trato de dar celos besaba a Mina desesperada trato de que Darien no la besara pues era algo muy estupido (bueno eso digo yo) pero Darien se acerco a mí y tu vimos una platica un poco corta.

Darien: Sere tu no tienes familia en la policía

Yo: no creo ¿Por qué?

Darien: Es que tu familia se párese a la mía y me siento muy bien en tu casa

Yo: ha esta bien (un poco cortante)

Después de esa platica Darien se puso a platicar con Eig se cayeron muy bien

El lunes yo les dije acerca de mis 15 que serian el 14 de abril.

Darien estuvo faltando y el miércoles fue ala secundaria y corto con mina estaba peor que una magdalena me sentí mal pensé que había sido por culpa mía no lo sabia pero creo que así no fue la verdad Darien y Mina no tenían comunicación y Mina no quería que Darien terminara con ella pero el tomo la decisión y Darien se hacia mas amigo mió en mis 15 Darien llego sobrio ninguna gota de alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno en mis 15 todo fue viento en popa

Claro que siempre ay algo que sale mal jeje, eran las 10 todos empezaron a llegar claro no invite a mucha gente solo a Neflyte, Malachite, Darien, Amy, Mina, Rei y una ciberamiga.

Llego mi amiga se sentía como un bicho raro jeje, llego malachite con una camioneta llena de amigos la verdad no conocía a nadie jaja estaban todos locos, pero se sabían comportar pues eran de mucho ambiente y contagiaban las ganas de divertirte y hasta baile con dos de los chavos, pero la verdad me moría de ganas por bailar con Darien pero bueno quien no se moriría teniéndolo en tu propia casa; y que el no te pidiera bailar con el pero da el caso que mina estaba enojada e hizo que se fuera pero antes platicamos de lo mas ameno.

Yo: oye darien y por que no has ido ala secundaria he

Darien: lo que pasa es que me enferme.- tose para salir del tema

Yo: que mal (así o mas falsa la tos)

Darien: si lo que pasa es que fumo mucho.- saca su cigarrillo

Yo: pues si estas enfermo no deberías fumar no crees (yo toda preocupada)

Darien: si pero a mi me da igual

Yo: oye y por que no te has conectado (si no me dices no me doy cuenta jajajaja)

Darien: pues es que no tengo tiempo

Yo: ha…ha… pues deja voy con mi prima para que baile

Darien: si esta bien

Después se quedo en la esquina viendo como bailaba, yo creo que se aburrió y se fue para afuera.

Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba ni un adiós me dio pero salí afuera abuscarlo pero ya no estaba le pregunte a mina y me grito groseramente ya se fue porque quieres que yo sepa

Y me puse a pensar "**que ya no me quiere"** y yo llorando me sentí fatal se suponía que era mi amiga pero puf mi sueño se hizo pesadilla por unos instantes después se me olvido jeje, mi familia es muy alegre jaja bueno mis hermanas jaja no les conté bueno soy la mas pequeña de mi casa o como dice mi mama el pilón (a mi no me gusta pero que se hace con una familia pues quererla y amarla con o sin defectos no creen) bueno tengo 5 hermanas dulcinea (de dulce no tiene nada jajajaja) Selene (mi hermana ala que mas quiero) yaquelin (la mas loca de todas) eig (mi hermano único en la especie de mi casa jaja)

Y yo (la desubicada de ves en cuando)

Los quiero a todos pero bueno después se fueron todos y se acabo la fiesta alas 3 de la mañana

Al día siguiente vimos el video de mis 15, en la casa parecía que había ardido troya todo por revuelto por todos lados.

El lunes todos hablaban de mis 15 bueno contaban acerca de todo lo que paso en la fiesta y Darien se fue a platicar conmigo me explico el porque se fue de la fiesta muy temprano

Yo: oye Darien por que te fuiste de la fiesta

Darien: lo que pasa es que me sentía mal

Yo: ha… es que mi mama me pregunto

Darien: ha…

Yo: bueno este me habla lita nos vemos

Darien: esta bien

Después de ahí no hablábamos mucho y se me ocurrio planear hacer una fiesta en mi casa para acercarme mas a Darien y que creen mi plan fallo no pude ser mas tonta por que si no ya seria el colmo pero bueno lo que importa es que yo algún día sere feliz con el o sin el pero me encantaría que fuera con el jeje lo amo

Claro no crean que las miradas no dejaron de ser y me seguía hablando todo era igual pero no tan igual mi corazón fue cayendo en sus manos para mi el amor llego y mi inspiración también por las noches escribía poemas escribía su nombre lo amaba dia con dia y ya no supe que hacer ya casi dependía de el, pero me confundía me miraba pero de repente no sentía nada hacia mi me hacia creer que no era nada para el y eso me hacia sentir mal pero después me demostraba su interés uno de los poemas es este

No se yo te amo todo cambio

Los meses pasan y tú no me llamas

Es esa chava ella nos separa y tu

No sabes que en verdad me quieres

Tus amigos no te ayudan lo se

Pero aquí estoy yo te ayudare

Lo único que necesito es tu aliento

Tus miradas tus suspiros tus besos

Para sentirme vivía no se como ocurrió

Pero ahora mi corazón te perítense esta en

Toma una decisión te amo como el viento alas hoja

como el mar a la arena te amo

♣autora

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios de verdad que ago mi fan fic ton doto el corazón este capitulo es muy corto por que tengo que estudiar para el examen de admisión de la prepa y si no paso adiós al fic y adiós a todo jeje y la verdad que si las quiero mucho

GRACIA

Ydiel: buen amix la vdd que si los quiero seguir solo espero ya pronto terminar con el primero que toda vía tengo muchas ideas

Dianapotter: hola muchas gracias por decirme la vdd es que tengo muy mala falta de ortografía pero voy a tratar de hacer lo posible por mejorarla jeje buen o yo se que el 30 de junio pero esta historia no es como la verdadera historia de sailor moon es un mundo alterno jeje espero y te sigua gustando jeje

Jaz021: bueno como decía con diana pues es un mundo alterno no es lo clásico es que mi mente esta enamorada y es como mi diario jeje

Pinkmex: muchas gracias por leer mi historia espero y te sigua gustando jeje

Suyi: bueno este muchas gracias pero es que la vdd si lo voy a tratar de hacer jeje bueno mucahs gracias los quiero


End file.
